1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a function control method using boundary definition, a function control system using boundary definition, a function control server using boundary definition and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known art, as disclosed in, for example, “CyberCode: Designing Augmented Reality Environments with Visual Tags” (Rekimoto J., Ayatsuka Y., In Proc. of DARE 2000), with systems that use two dimensional bar code technologies, such as QR codes, a method is known to control a terminal in accordance with bar code information. Further, in systems that use projection to perform display, as disclosed in, for example, “Interactive Environment-Aware Display Bubbles” (Cotting D., Gross M., In Proc. of UIST 2006), technology is known by which a shape of a projection range is manipulated.
In addition, in known art, technology is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2006-93792, by which, of sounds emitted outside a sound shielded space, only necessary sound is correctly recognized, and silence is maintained at other times. (See also Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2006-339937).